Dead Gems Tell No Tales
by endlessly-rocking
Summary: This takes place in the past, in the period that the picture in 'So Many Birthdays' was painted (they're wearing the same outfits as in the picture). As the amount of corrupted gems at sea rises, humans are placed directly in harm's way, and the gems have no choice but to voyage out to sea to stop the monsters- in more than one form.


Amethyst was the last one to emerge from the temple. The other Crystal Gems were murmuring quietly in a circle around the warp pad, Pearl being the leader and most heated of the discussion. Faint confusion twisted it's way into Amethyst's gut, but she straightened her hat and marched forward regardless. "Hello," She butted in loudly, worming her way between Garnet and Rose. "-we need to be here!" Pearl was steaming simultaneously at Garnet, but at Amethyst's words her head whipped coldly around to stare at the new comer to the conversation. "Good morrow Amethyst, nice of you to grace us with your presence at long last."  
Indignance twisted Amethyst's face into a scowl. "Ugh," She grunted, but refrained from spitting out the retort that rested on her tongue when she saw Garnet shake her head ever so slightly. Garnet rarely had to talk to make sure that the conflict ended. She rarely had to talk at all- the other three did it all for her, and she never really had that much to say anyways. It suited her just fine to let the days pass quietly, in silent content with herself being together the way she was.

Rose cleared her throat after a few moments of Amethyst and Pearl glaring each other down. At the sound everyone's attention snapped back to her, where she stood with her hands folded neatly in front of her. Her eyes were serene and untroubled, as was the case when she addressed her team. "Pearl, I understand what you're saying, and I more than sympathize with your concerns." At this she adjusted the strap running around her torso, which connected to a pink scabbard with a rosy sword sheathed safely within, resting underneath the enormity of Rose's voluptuous curls.

Looking like she wanted to protest further, Pearl was cut off as she opened her mouth by Rose raising a single hand. Her long lashes closed and she sighed, an unnecessary act but one that she did often. "The sheer enormity of corrupted gems on the high seas is getting out of hand. At this point, we must stop assuming that it's coincidence. Something is... brewing, and it's our duty as Crystal Gems to put an end to it before this storm comes to a head." Uneasy silence greeted her words, and Rose slowly opened her eyes to survey her comrades. Garnet had her arms crossed over her chest, her face as blank and unreadable as always. Her circular glasses reflected the ethereal glow of the warp in front of her. Amethyst had reached up and lightly taken hold of Rose's skirt in her small hand, clinging almost like a child to her mother. Rose's words hadn't quite sunk in yet, and Amethyst's brow was furrowed in almost comical concentration as she wrapped her head around what her leader was saying.

In contrast, as Rose's eyes traveled to Pearl, the ghost of a smile flashed across her lips and disappeared. The skinny gem had her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest, her eyes imploring Rose to think twice, lips parted slightly in silent protest. Pearl looked quite ghostly in the light of the warp, her pale curls clinging to her face. "Rose..." She murmured, before shaking her head and reaching down to straighten her coat. "...Alright. If this is what you deem is best, then of course I'll come."

At her words a tired smile turned the corners of Rose's mouth up, and she nodded slightly. "My gratitude for your understanding," She was going to say something else when she felt a small hand brush across the back of her own, and she looked down to see Amethyst gazing owlishly back up.

"What are we doing again?" Her question was innocent enough, but it just about sent Pearl back into hysterics. Garnet hid a small chuckle behind a gloved hand before returning her hands to her hips. Kneeling down to get to Amethyst's height (or thereabouts) Rose crossed her hands in her lap, her head tilted slightly. "Amethyst, we have to leave the temple. At least for now. We head for the sea- corrupted gems are beginning to threaten humans, and the amount of monsters is only growing."

Silence. Amethyst's eyes had gotten round and glossy as she stared at Rose, comprehending at last what she was saying before throwing her hands in the air and emitting a cry of excitement that made Pearl jump for Garnet's arm, clinging to her in fear. "We're going to be pirates!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around Rose's neck briefly before making a dash for her room. "I've got to go get some stuff, but I'll be ready before you know it!" Amethyst tossed over her shoulder as her gem glowed, opening the silver door to her room. It shut behind her silently, and Rose shook her head with amusement before rising to her feet and turning to her remaining friends. "Amethyst has the right idea. Go and gather what you need. I've no idea when we'll be returning." Clearly a dismissal. Pearl inhaled deeply, let it out, and drifted to the same door that Amethyst had crashed through before also disappearing into the inner sanctums.

Rose turned to follow when she felt a firm grip take hold of her shoulder. Once more she rotated her head to peer at Garnet, who was standing with the same unreadable expression. "This is the right choice." She stated simply with a small nod, almost assuring herself as well, and spun on her heel before delving into the temple.

"I hope you're right." Rose murmured, twining her fingers together for a moment. The all familiar sigh inflated then deflated her whole body, and she was gone with the others, into the temple.

Standing sentinel, the temple fusion surveyed the horizon as the tide came in, caressing the sand with it's gentle waves. As always, it seemed the temple itsself was waiting, watching, and waiting some more.


End file.
